To Love You Again
by Starlighter S-14
Summary: Claire begins to have nightmares involving the Umbrella incidents again after having gotten over her fears. In her dreams her only savior is Leon,currently a secret service agent which the media wants info on.
1. Leon

HI EVERYBODY! I'm Starlighter, and I have just been inspired to write a RESIDENT EVIL FIC! Muahahahahahahaha! As usual it's about romance but it is a Leon Claire pairing. So here goes to my try at the RE fic line. Lol ok READ UP! And I hope you like the first chapter! Know that this is like a year after RE 4 and yeah…

Disclaimer: This game and its characters are NOT mine. AND I hope that a special author who inspired this does not get angry that I stole the news broadcast thingy. I'm SORRY I HAD TO I WAS JUST SO INSPIRED YOU GAVE A GOOD IDEA I HAD TOO! Please don't kill me!

Chapter One: Leon

"I looked around…and all was dark…I could hear growls emanating from each corner of the room getting closer. I was surrounded by creatures that could not so easily die. Monsters from a needle and a once live animal. My heart beat faster with each sound they made. I was alone, unarmed, scared and about to face the inevitable. My hands trembled as I tried to reach for something…anything that could help prolong my death but I reached nothing.

"Their breath seemed at my neck now…the thought of their sharp and dangerous fangs grazing my skin…teasing but not quite fulfilling their tastes made my heart beat faster. Then, just as they begin to attack…just as I see three of them lunge at me and gaze at me with eyes that hold no life, I wake in a pool of sweat.

"Nightmares that I thought left me once are here again and I don't know why. I thought that that I had gotten over those incidents but…apparently not." She sat back in the chair and looked over to look at her brother who was looking at the desk in front of him with a lost gaze.

"Chris?" startled he looked up at Claire and smiled slightly. "Well Claire what do you want me to say? Hope you get over them? Dreams like that don't go away they appear in your sleep just like that and before you know it they disappear." Claire sighed sadly and lowered in head. "You know…in my dream…I'm always hoping for someone to come and rescue me."

Chris chuckled and turned in his chair to grab Claire's hands, "Claire, everybody would hope some would rescue them in that situation-"Claire shook her head and pulled her hands away as she stood to pace about the room. "No no no. You don't get it Chris. I'm not just hoping for anybody to come save me…I'm always hoping for…" Chris raised his eyebrow and smiled devilishly. "For?" he asked sarcastically. She furrowed her eyebrows and stopped pacing in front of the window overlooking the city. With another sigh she put her hand to the glass and laid her forehead on her hand. "Leon…"

"Leon?" She nodded at her brother's question. "Just like in Raccoon City when he burst the restaurant door open and shot the zombie that was headed right towards me. Do you know how long it's been since then?" Chris nodded and stood up only to lean on the wall adjacent to the window his sister was at. "Seven loooong years. By the way, now that we are talking about Leon you might want to actually watch the news once in awhile, it would keep you updated with what he's been up to."

Claire turned her head to look at him with a suspicious façade only to see him staring at the T.V. set on the table. She stood straight and turned to see what he was watching. Both headed to sit back down and as they did Chris reached and raised the volume so they could hear better.

: As of one year today we still celebrate the finding and rescue of the President's daughter. Finally able to acquire more information about the incident it is until now that we are able to inform you the public in detail.

Ashley Graham was captured by a former military operative Jack Krauser. He had taken her to a rural part of Spain where the Presidents resources had taken a member of the secret service to go to her rescue. His identity is still unknown but we managed to steal a few glances of the hero accompanied by non other than Ashley upon their arrival at Washington D.C. : Claire gasped at the sight of Leon trying to cover Ashley from the media and leading through the crowd to the Presidents' private transportation.

: As it is some religious cult named the Los Illuminados lead by a man named Osmund Saddler had the envision to dominate the world. They had planned on using the young woman as a source to get deep into White House. Apparently using a form of control unknown as of yet. From what we have gathered however through their escape in Spain there were various encounters with creatures similar to the ones that appeared so long ago in Raccoon City…:

As the man continued with his report Claire's vision glazed over. "Leon…" Chris was still intent on the report when there came a knock at the door. Shaking out of her daze Claire stood and opened the door to receive Jill. Smiling at her visitor Claire let her in and they sat down with Chris. "So I take you've heard?" Jill asked looking at the set. "Just now. All I have to say is why would others want to follow in Umbrella's footsteps?" Chris said turning the T.V. off.

Both girls shook their heads in disappointment and shrugged at his question. "I thought we had put an end to cynical things like these…I thought it was all over…" Claire shook her head again at Jill's comment, "It won't be over as long as there are still people like Wesker around. He has become a monster, Chris knows, he has the virus coursing through his body as well as God knows how many more people. No matter if Umbrella is out of business it has probably found some way to continue its vile research."

"Or maybe there are other companies who want to research the same thing as Umbrella" Chris added. Jill looked at the two and nodded. "I agree. But unless we can find out more about this we are powerless to so anything. Getting off this morbid subject what are we going to do?"

Both Redfield's looked at Jill in question as she laughed. "Big dummies about our little reunion party! Remember you two agreed to help organize it! We already have Rebecca and Billy coming, Barry, Carlos, Sherry, you two and I. Anyone else I'm missing?" Jill looked to both in question. Chris shook his but Claire's vision glazed over again.

"Claire?" Jill asked. "Are you okay Hon?" She nodded and stood to leave. "I'm fine I'm just…tired. I'm gonna go upstairs to take a shower. I'll meet you guys later at the mall for the party stuff." She smiled and left leaving the two quite worried. "Chris, I know something is up. What is it?" He sighed and took her hand in his. "She misses a loved one…the only one that is missing from our reunion." Jill furrowed her eyebrows and looked to him confused. "Leon." He said looking into her eyes intently. "Leon."

While Claire showered all she could think about was Leon. "You're ok…that's good to know…but I still miss you…a lot. Leon, why did I never tell you that I was in love with you?" Tears began forming in her eyes but as she thought about it her expression grew bitter and so did her thoughts. "I know why I never told you, Ada, that's why." She slammed her hands on the bathroom tile and bit her lip in frustration. "She was the only reason I never told you how I felt. Because you were already too head over heels for her…Although I never liked her, and I had and still have a reason not to. She betrayed you…"

IN WASHINGTON D.C.

"Mr. President you called for me?" The President looked over to Leon and nodded his head. "Come in Mr. Kennedy." Leon walked in and shut the door behind him. He sat down across from the President and was ready to know why he had been called. "I know that I have over worked you a lot, with my daughter's rescue, your all time protection of her, and your duty to me and my safety. I have hired another agent to keep my daughter safe for the time being.

"I want you to take some time off not only for your sake but mine as well. It has come to my attention that the incident with my daughter is being known nation wide through the news and they are coming here to search for you. To have an interview. To keep this away from the public you must in a sort of way disappear from the publics view…and the only way to do that is to not have you here.

"Now you are not fired but that is what I am going to say. Please keep that in consideration, I know that you would not say anything to the media but with what they already know…they could make you talk with their cunning methods and I will not risk that chance. The truth in the public's ears would cause mayhem…if they knew that it came from a "plaga' as you called it the news would search for more insight on the matter in Spain. Where it occurred and trace it all down to the mines. If they get there we still don't know if there are any more of those…creatures left to infect more people. We need to keep this information safe as well as the location of the Village."

Leon nodded and agreed with the Presidents plan. He had only one day to pack, a letter to send to a friend so he could spend time there and an explanation to plan…for Claire…

Starlighter: HI DID YOU ALL LIKE IT? Hmmmm? lol ok well tell me if you did or did not or what? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. The File

Starlighter: HI EVERYBODY! OMG I am so happy! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and GOOD tips! I'd like to point out however that my silly program does not show any italic and such on Fanfiction and that is why I cannot fix that problem. I am terribly sorry about that now on to the chapter I hope you all enjoy. Once again thank you all for the wonderful reviews!

**The File**

_Dear Claire,_

_I have finally been able to get in contact with you after so long. I keep remembering the last time I heard from you, an e mail from an uncharted Umbrella island. Although you sent little regards for me it was still some communication from the last time I saw you. That moment is still one of the saddest memories I hold, with your image fading into the horizon running towards some place to find your brother. But this letter isn't about remembering sad times, I was hoping if you would allow me a chance to stay with you for a while. I was recently laid on vacation and I wanted to spend it with you! So expect to see me at your front door in about a day or two!_

_Love,_

_Leon_

'Hmmm, sounds good to me. 'Leon ran downstairs to the mailman and handed him the letter. After having a quick chat with the mailman he left to his room and packed for his "vacation". 'Claire, boy do I have a lot to tell you…'

**THE FOLLOWING DAY**

"Chris! Would you mind getting the mail on your way back? I have to work a little late today and I won't be able to get it today!" Chris nodded as he held open his car door. He waved his hand out the window pulling out of the driveway and blew his sister a big kiss goodbye. Claire sighed and walked inside to ready herself for work. 'I just hope the big dummy doesn't forget.'

She dressed in her usual attire and grabbed her on her way out. She walked to the garage and opened the door wide enough for her motorcycle to go through. ' Now to endure another day, with the same people, at the same job…but with an excellent pay!'

The wind blew at her face gently as she rode out into the street with the cars and streetlights going by in a blurry array of color and light. Finally seeing the sign of the building she was headed to she slowed her motorcycle down and parked at her usual spot. Heading inside she greeted her co-workers and walked to the coffee machine. " Hey Claire! How are you this morning? Still having the same nightmares?" She looked up to see her friend Rebecca staring at her worriedly. Claire smiled and shook her head bending down to get her coffee. " Strangely this time I got farther in my dream…Much farther than any other time I've dreamt the same dream."

Rebecca looked at Claire curiously and put her hand to her chin in wonder. "So what happened?" Claire stood and leaned on the machine taking a quick sip of her coffee. "Well my dream started when I was about to be attacked by the dogs. I closed my eyes tight and waited for the pain to begin from their bite but nothing came. I opened my eyes again and it was as if I was watching everything in slow motion. A figure overshadowed the light that came from the direction the three dogs were attacking. It was the shadow of a man jumping over me with his two hands held out in front of him holding a gun. I heard muffled gunshots and as soon as everything in my eyes was back to normal the three dogs were dead. Their bodies were lying in mass of blood all together, their dull grey eyes no longer staring at me with hunger.

"I looked around until I found the man that saved me walking towards me. He had his hand held out to me and pulled me up. Somehow the feeling of being safe washed over me just like that. It's a feeling I hadn't had since the last time I was with…Leon. But then I woke up without even knowing who my savior was." Rebecca smiled and put her arm around her friend as they walked towards Claire's office. "Claire, did you ever think that these so called nightmares could just be your sub-conscience trying to tell you something?" Claire studied her friend a moment and then looked away in thought. "If that's true then, what could it be trying to tell me?"

Rebecca sighed and sat at Claire's desk. "Oh I don't know. Pick one of the following: A) You miss Leon terribly and the nightmares about those times resemble how lonely you are without him. B) You are in love with Leon and have been for a long time and the dream you had last night is proof that you want him to come back and be with you. Or C) You're just too addicted to that life and your mind can't seem to adapt to the fact that we are never going to have to deal with things like that again. But I highly doubt that's the one because if it was then the whole savior appearing and the feeling of being safe again would not have happened. So pick between A and B." It was Claire's turn to sigh as she sat in her chair and looked at her friend with the "you're crazy" look.

"Aw common Claire. You even said it yourself you only felt that safe when you were with Leon so who better to be the savior in your nightmare than Leon!" "I don't know Becca, may be I always have been in love with him…But I doubt it because if I was don't you think I would know?" Becca raised her eyebrow at Claire and slapped her hand on her forehead. "Claire you mean to tell me that you don't know that you're in love with the man that you practically call out to in your dreams? What I think is that you should find him and talk to him. Spend some quality time together and see how you feel." Claire turned away and looked down mumbling to herself more than anybody. "He lives in Washington…quite far from California…and besides I don't even know where near the President he lives nor do I have a number to reach him…That idea is hopeless."

Rebecca stood a little angrily and turned Claire around in her chair. "Look, you work for the freaking FBI and you're telling me that with your resources YOU CAN"T FIND HIM!" Claire looked astonished at Rebecca it was not normal for her to react that way and plus she had a pretty good point. "You know I cannot tamper with private residences unless it has to do with an important case and I have a permit from the boss! I could get fired if I do that!" Rebecca eyed her friends with a sour expression and shook her head as she turned and walked to the door of Claire's office. As she was about to open the door she said, "How many times did you break the rules for personal matters? Did the boss find out? No…think about it…" She closed the door lightly and from outside she yelled in, "See you at lunch!"

Again Claire shook her head and eyed her computer. "True I did use my resources for personal matters but those were a matter of life and death…this isn't" Turning the monitor on she began to work on her latest case. "Hmmm interesting. Parasite break out….somewhere in the rural parts of Spain…may be connected to viral break out in Raccoon City? Human unable to be controlled….brain waves unstable…violent reaction to outsiders…strange parasite holding from dislocated head? Strange bubbling acid emitting from corpses? However mildly dangerous…other creatures unknown." Claire shifted in her chair and looked around nervously. "This isn't the right file. I was supposed to get a case involving a serial killer…who put this here?"

**AT LUNCH**

"So you're saying some left you that strange file on your desk and you don't who? You don't even have any idea on who it could have been?" Claire shook her head at Rebecca's obvious question. "No, but I do know that I must show this to Chris and the rest of the gang. There might be something else Umbrella is tampering with and this could help." Rebecca nodded as she ate her lunch. "This isn't going to be pretty; you know that everyone is going to want out. They don't want to do this line of work anymore not to mention they have lives now. Your brother and Jill are getting married soon, Barry is going to be a grandfather, Carlos is on the verge of getting engaged, I'm about to get engaged…I think, and you…well since you don't have any of that stopping you I guess you would be the only one saving the day. Sherry of course is out of the question due to her lack in training and interest in saving the world but…I just don't know what you expect from everyone by showing them this file."

"I'm not expecting much just a little help in finding if Umbrella is up to this or not. I don't expect everyone to relive those nightmares because of this." She sighed and looked at her watch, "You done Becca? Cuz we gotta jam." Becca nodded and stood quickly taking one last bite out of her sandwich before leaving.

**THAT EVENING**

"Chris I'm home! Did we get any mail today?" Chris came running in from the kitchen with his apron on holding the mail out to her. "Here take it quick! I'm trying to save our dinner!" She took the papers from his hand and walked towards the kitchen only to see her brother trying to cook some rice and make eggs sunny side up. Claire laughed out loud at her brothers attempt and stopped at seeing his glare through all the smog building up in the small space he was in. "Try opening a window, you're going to trigger the alarm." She said heading towards one. "Thanks…were you thinking on telling me that before or after I lost the bet and I had to cook…for once." Claire giggled and sat at the table looking through all the papers.

She noticed a small envelope at the bottom of the pile and pulled it out cautiously thinking it could be from the same person that gave her the file earlier that day. "Leon?"

Starlighter: SO! What did you think of this chapter? PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and tell me! Don't worry though NEXT chapter I promise will be a lot better! This was just kinda…a plot starter if you will. BUT please REVIEW and tell me what you think!


	3. Our New Roommate

Starlighter- HI EVERYBODY! SO sorry for the big delay but I was kinda busy since I'm going to be out of town for the weekend but that's not ur problem lol! NE wayz here's ur chappy! Enjoy! P.S. THANK U SO MUCH FOR UR REVIEWS!

Our New Roommate

"What's that Claire?" Claire looked up at her brother still holding the letter. "I uh got a letter…from Leon…." Chris stopped right were he was and turned to Claire. "Leon?" Claire nodded slowly as she held up the letter to him. "Wow, so open it." She nodded again and turned around to leave to her room. "I meant in front of me…" Chris muttered to himself as he glared at his sisters back. With a big sigh he turned to his so called "dinner" "Oh well…hmmm crunchy…but GOOD!"

WITH CLAIRE

She turned on the lights and sat in her bed eyeing the letter with suspicion. 'Leon…could this really be your letter? After so long?" She opened the letter and began to read its contents only stopping when she heard the doorbell ring.

WITH CHRIS

"Why does it smell like something's burning Chris?" Jill asked him as she sat down at the dinner table. "Nothings burning its just dinner!" Jill smiled reluctantly and eyed curiously at the pile of burnt something. "Smells good…" She said as she looked to Chris who began to eat It. "Aren't you going to eat any of it?" He asked her with his mouth full of dark…stuff. "I…was just stopping by…never had the intention of eating here…I mean I ate on the way here you know take out…he he." He stood up and removed the plate that was in front of Jill. "Might as well save it for Claire then." He smiled as he began to wrap it and put it away. 'Poor Claire, I pity your stomach already…'

"HE'S COMING!CHRIS!" Claire ran into the dining room panting heavily with a big smile on her face. "Who's coming?" Jill asked her excited friend. "Leon! He said he might come in about a day or two! Chris we have to prepare your room…well we need to clean it actually and take out my old bunk bed. We need to do some cleaning around the house actually. Could you help Jill?" She nodded in agreement as Claire hugged her in

gratitude.

AT WORK WITH CLAIRE

"So he sent you a letter that says he's coming to stay with you and your brother for a while?" "That's right. I had the entire house cleaned yesterday. Frankly I thought he would show last night but I guess today's the day. At least today isn't so long at work and I can get home around five thirty. Problem is I'm not sure around what time he'll be there." Rebecca frowned and stopped walking. "That's why you've been annoying your poor brother every half hour with 'Is he there yet?'" Claire smiled sheepishly. "I know I'm acting like a little girl all excited to see her best friend but that's how I feel. He is like my best friend; he saved me countless times…even in my dreams. Becca he's like the... I don't know the something I'm always missing. I don't suppose this makes sense but…I've always felt something missing within me. Like a jigsaw puzzle that's remained incomplete except when he puts in the missing piece. You know?"

Becca had her eyebrow raised and a smirk when Claire finally met eye to eye with her. "What?" Claire asked. "Nothing…just…I hold to what I said the day before yesterday. Mainly that I think that you are WAY over the head over heels in love thing. Claire when he finally comes MARRY HIM! And save EVERYBODY else the trouble of dealing with your 'incomplete jigsaw' that's driving everyone around you NUTS!" Becca began laughing hysterically when Claire remained silent and stiff when she heard her comment. "It's true Claire, just give into it you LOVE him. Who knows maybe he loves you too." Now it was Claire's turn to laugh, "Please Becca, the guy's probably married already for all I know. Even if he wasn't what makes you think he would love me too?"

Becca smiled and put her hand on her friends shoulder, "We'll see when he gets here…We'll see." Claire looked at her suspiciously and decided to shrug it off for the moment as she turned to her case about the Serial killer on the loose.

**AT WASHINGTON **

Do you really have to go Leon? Can't you spend your vacation here with me?" Leon smiled at the young woman and hugged her goodbye. "Ashley, the main point of vacation is being away from the work area. Besides I have some old friends I want to visit I haven't seen one of them in particular for well over six years. I miss her a lot and my daughter." Ashley looked at him angrily and pushed him off lightly. "You have a daughter? And you never said anything?" He smiled and shook his head. "She's not really my daughter but ever since my friend and I found her we just couldn't let her go. She should be about four years younger than you by now." "Oh you found her. Well wish you luck on seeing your friends I'll miss you!"

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. Before she let him she gave him a quick kiss on the check goodbye and then waved him off as he climbed her private plane. "BYE LEON!"

ARRIVING AT CALI 2 HOURS LATER

"I'm here! Now to get to Claire's. Here I come!" He walked out of the airport and called a cab giving the driver instructions to get to the house. "It'll take about and hour and a half to get there so you may want to get comfy. And I have been told that all expenses have been paid for your ride so you won't have to pay on your way out. Ok?" Leon nodded a bit confused but decided to relax and catch some Z's while he was at it.

LEON'S DREAM

"Leon! Help me!" He walked in a dark hall gun in hand. The air was still around him and he could hear the water dripping from leaky pipes above his head. He saw a light ahead and began to run for it only to hear a loud deafening screech coming from that light. He stopped his heart pounding and his eyes squinting to catch a glimpse of whatever was ahead of him.

"LEON! Where are you!" Again he heard the voice of a female screaming for his help and he began to run towards the light again putting aside his fear and deciding to confront whatever was waiting for him. "LEON!" He ran faster and faster his heart being pulled as he began to recognize that voice. "CLAIRE! I'M COMING!" He saw her in a blur and turned to what she was covering herself from. There stood three killer dogs like the ones from the Village. He jumped over her and shot at them rapidly with excellent aim.

He landed with a light thud and he stood quickly…

"Hey Buddy wake up!" Leon shifted violently and woke with shock screaming out "Claire!" The driver jumped at the fright Leon gave him and put his hand to his head. "You ok? Nightmares about the lady love?" Leon looked at the guy incredulously and shook his head taking one big breath. "Thanks for the ride…uh…" "Dan" "Yeah, Dan…see ya!" Dan walked to the back of his car and grabbed Leon's suitcases handing them to him. "My pleasure. Take care now and lay off whatever your taking…not good for the system." Leon nodded to him and waved goodbye as he left he looked to his watch and –sighed. "Five thirty five…hope she-"He stopped and turned to the motorcycle that was just arriving.

Automatically recognizing the person on it he smiled and headed towards her. Claire removed her helmet quickly and grabbed her pack from the back of her ride. "Shit! I'm late!" She began to run out of the garage when she bumped into something hard and tripped. "OW! What the he-" She stopped as she eyed the figure in front of her from head to toe. She stood slowly and still in shock she squeaked out, "Leon!" She jumped at him and almost made him fall as she hugged him tightly.

Leon smiled and relaxed in her embrace hugging her back just as tight. 'I'm home…' he thought to himself. He breathed in the scent of her hair and snuggled his face at the crook of her neck. Claire opened her eyes wide and pushed herself off him in a little bit of confusion and shock. "So glad to see you! It's been so long! Come you have to greet everybody who's here! Oh my GOSH there is so much to tell you!"

Leon nodded enthusiastically and followed closely behind. 'There is so much I have to tell you as well…about something that I think grows more and more for you everyday…something inside that I can't get free of…I think it's-' "Leon come on! What are you waiting for! Let's go!"

Starlighter: WELL! What do you think! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!I will be waiting for them lol! Hope you guys like this chapter they finally meet but please don't kill me because of the cliffy I left!


	4. Reunion

Starlighter: SO SORRY IT TOOK ME 4EVER TO UPDATE! I'm so sorry but I hope this chapter can compensate for the wait.

Reunion

Claire took hold of Leon's hand and led him inside the house. They walked in together and she took his suitcase and jacket and put it on the wooden hangers near the door_. "Come on Leon we'll set your stuff in later."_ She pulled him into the living room were Chris sat watching T.V. with Jill in his arms. _"Oh shit! Leon! Long time no see buddy!"_ Chris stood up with a huge smile on his face and greeted his friend with a hug and two rough slaps to the back_. "Nice to see you too Chris."_ Leon said a little less enthusiastically. Jill stood up and embraced Leon. _"My you've changed. Blonde hair, more muscle, different clothes. You look good Leon for six years of not seeing you, you look good."_ Leon smiled a bit embarrassed and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"_Are you all hungry?"_ Claire asked killing the uncomfortable silence. _"Hell yeah, after last night I don't think I want to eat anything I cook ever again. No matter how good it tastes."_ Chris said heading to the kitchen. Jill nodded and smiled to her friend patting her on the shoulder. Claire looked to Leon who was staring at her and turned away blushing when she looked at him_. "Are you hungry Leon?"_ she asked him with a big smile on her face. _"Yeah, I haven't eaten anything since this morning."_ She nodded and took him by the arm showing him to the diner room. _"You can sit there while I make something to eat. Make a conversation with Chris cause he'll have nothing else to do." _ Leon laughed and sat watching her walk into the kitchen and then seeing Chris come out after hearing a very loud _"GET OUT!"_ from both women inside the kitchen.

"_Wow re mind me never to get in a fight with Jill and Claire at the same time. They will definitely double-team me!" _Leon laughed again watching Chris' pale face relax after sitting down. _"So Leon what have you been up to? I saw you on the news the other day, a member of the secret service, wow. But I heard that they encountered monsters like the ones in Raccoon City. How alike are they? Who else was involved?" _Leon sighed and looked down remembering the incidents and the people he saw again_. "I don't know about you but knowing Jill and Claire they probably want to hear this also."_ Chris' face grew pale again and he nodded putting that conversation to rest.

"_So what do you guys do now? What jobs do you guys have?"_ Leon asked changing the subject. Chris smiled and sat back in his chair putting his feet on the table. _"I am still a cop as is Jill, part of the LAPD and all that. I'm a member of their "SWAT" team and Jill chose to be my partner, she wanted to stay in the action like me. She said she felt like a part of her was missing after Raccoon City was no more and she and I were no longer part of the force. Claire however decided to get out of the action. She continued her college studies but quit halfway and got into FBI training. When they looked at her file they took her in right away seeing that she had been involved in the Raccoon City incident. Ever since then she's stayed there solving cases of murders and serial killer's."_ Leon nodded taking everything in slowly.

"_As for the rest of the gang, Rebecca and Billy followed in Claire's example and joined the FBI. Barry became a detective for the New York police department he's doing very well I might add. Carlos followed Barry and became a member of the NYPD SWAT team. Sherry, she's still in school, she's just starting her first year of college. There, you got the short version of the story of our lives."_ Leon chuckled at Chris' comment and shifted in his chair to look out the window. _"Believe it or not Chris, those jobs sound like heaven to me compared to everything I went through in Spain. No ordinary agent would have been prepared for everything I saw, so in times I see why it was fate that I went, but it was still too crazy for me._

"_I feel like I don't want to go on, but the way things ended there is still so much left undone. There are still so many things to do…so many people to find and put an end to their plots to take over the world. Everything sounds so cliché I know, but it's the way things are, you know?"_ Chris nodded in agreement his face now a serious mask. _"I understand everything Leon, everything. It seems like everyone else got the best part of life while we got stuck with the worse. Seeing monsters and creatures that should have never existed come to life and attack us and then stopping them for the sake of man kind. However, we signed up for it. We put ourselves in this position of saving the world…we cannot go back now." _Leon rocked himself in the chair, his eyebrows knitted in concentration, his hand resting on his chin, his eyes looking down. _"I know…"_

"_Dinner is served! We got noodle soup, a salad, and some juicy steak. Leon, Chris what would you like to drink?" _Claire asked them cheerfully. Immediately their faces changed and they ogled over the food. _"I'll take a coke."_ Said Chris. Claire looked over to Leon with a sweet smile and he answered, _"I'll take a seven-up thanks Claire."_ She nodded and went into the kitchen coming out moments later with the two drinks.

The girls sat down and sent two evil glares at Chris who still hadn't put his feet down and smiled at Leon who ate everything appreciatively. After dinner they headed to the living room and sat around the couch together. _"I think we all know what we want to talk about and as much as I would like to prolong it, it's something we must discuss. We won't talk about it now I want to wait until everyone gets here the day after tomorrow. That way nothing will be repeated." _Jill said looking at everyone seriously. Everyone agreed and went silent for a while. Leon decided to break the silence_, "Jill, Claire that was really good. I missed home cooking and that was just what I needed." _He smiled at them. For some strange reason Claire grew angry at that comment and went off on Leon_. "Of course, I'm sure in due time you'll miss the fancy dinners and break feasts that you are so used to by now. The exquisite banquets you went to because you were the body guard of Miss Ashley Graham. Wait until at least a week passes you'll start to feel homesick. Excuse me now I need my sleep." _She turned and left everyone in surprise except for Leon who got up and followed her as soon as she began to go up the stairs.

He caught up with her as she was about to go into her bedroom and pulled her aside. _"Claire what's wrong with you?" _Claire glared at him and then attempted to shove him off but only managed to push him back a few steps. _"Nothing, I need to sleep, I'm tired now go away."_ She said bitterly. _"Claire, look at me, what's wrong?"_ he asked worriedly. She looked into his eyes and immediately felt terrible. He was her friend there to visit and all she did was ruin the first day he was there. _"Oh Leon I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me…" _she put her arms around him and began to cry. _"Claire?"_ he asked now even more worried. _"I just missed you so much…seven years and not even a letter or an e mail…nothing. Until recently when I saw you on T.V…. And then your letter came. It was all done too quickly and so unexpectedly."_ He laughed and stroked her back gently trying to comfort her_. "Don't you remember what I told you that night in Raccoon City when we were about to split up for the second time?"_ Claire looked up at him her eyes confused and trying to remember. Then as if a light shone in her eyes she smiled and together they said at the same time, _"Expect the unexpected." _

They laughed a bit and then stared at each other as their laughter faded away. _"Claire…"_ he whispered softly in her face. _"Leon…"_ Claire whispered back in the same tone as their faces grew nearer. Her eyes were beginning to close as were his. Their noses touched and nuzzled against each other…

Starlighter: HI! How did you all like this chapter? Please leave a review and again I am SO SORRY FOR TAKING A LONG TIME TO UPDATE. PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. True Reunion

Starlighter: I wont even bother to apologize to you guys I'll only end up taking a looooooooooooong time to update again. BUT FOR NOW!!! Let's get on with the extremely long awaited chapter…he he

The Complete Reunion.

"Claire? Uh…Claire?" Leon looked at Claire with a puzzled look, she had begun to close her eyes right after they had set things straight and had not moved or twitched since. "Claire?" He shook her a bit and then realized she had fallen asleep. "Guess you were really tired…wish I could just…nevermind." He moved her body a little bit to the left and lifter her legs with his right hand, he smiled when her arms embraced him and she cuddled her head on his shoulder. He took her to her bedroom and gently set her on her bed, he took her feet and removed her shoes and then pulled the covers over her body. "Sleep tight Claire."

He was just closing her door when he heard Chris and Jill coming up the stairs. "Had to put her in bed didn't you?" Leon blushed a bit then nodded at Chris's remark. "That Claire…I swear, everyday she comes home and cooks, then cleans, then spends most of her night going over her cases, and she expects to have loads of energy to go on the next day. Luckily for her…I went down to the Bureau this afternoon right after work and I got them to give her three weeks off! I hope this way she realizes that she needed a break." Leon smiled at this and said, "You know Claire, always trying to do everything like she's super girl, just like in Raccoon City…she tried to save both Sherry and I…when she knew that she couldn't do it alone." Jill looked at Chris' face grow serious and nudged him with her elbow. "Oh! Well I got your room right down the hall, uh…here I got your suitcase and yeah I hope you're comfortable. Claire prepared everything herself. Oh and the bathroom is right across Claire's room." Leon took his suitcase from Chris and his jacket from Jill, "Thanks guys…I really appreciate everything. I'm really glad that I have people like you to make me feel like a human again and not some robot that does everything the boss says no matter if its life threatening or not. I feel like I can breathe again…after so long." Jill put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a look of sympathy and understanding. "I know what you mean Leon…we all do." She said looking to Chris. Chris nodded and with that took Jill downstairs and said good night.

Leon turned to head to his bedroom when he glanced back at Claire's room, he leaned on the door and sighed heavily. '_Were we really about to…no, she wouldn't, we're just good friends in her mind, nothing more…just good friends.' _He smiled and chuckled at how easily she fell asleep standing up. '_She must really wear herself out if she can do that.'_ With that he turned and walked into his room, it was simple but cozy. There was a bed right under a large window right across from the door. The blindes were down but open leaving room for a little moonlight to shine in. Though it was dark he could still see a desk and a night lamp next to the bed, a small drawer and some books underneath, the bed had four pillows neatly positioned, a blue bed spread, and a little note lay neatly in the center. Leon walked to the note and picked it up smiling at the gesture.

_Welcome to the Redfield Inn,_

_Hope you enjoy your stay and please do leave tips._

_Signed _

_Your hosts_

_Claire and Chris_

_(though really, leave tips…)_

This made Leon smile widely and directly imagine Chris leaving the last quote without Claire knowing it. He looked around and noticed a mirror hanging on the wall above a table with two drawers, the mirror was round but no particular decoration held to it. Next to it was the door he imagined was the closet and on the other side a small trash can. On the other wall there was a desk, a desk lamp, some papers and a laptop. He noticed that the small computer was on but on screensaver, curious Leon moved the mouse and the screen opened to Claire's email. He read over the title of the message that had no particular adress to send back to.

_S. files. Code # 34889760 _

Not watching were he leaned his palm had pushed enter and the e mail opened to show files from Las Plagas. His face became awed at how much information the American Gov't had already on the creatures he encountered on his mission and as he scrolled down he noticed a small message that didn't seem to belong.

_For your enjoyment, dear heart, a warning to what may come your way…if you and your miserable brother decide to join me, just follow the breadcrumbs, I'm sure even you have the intelligence to follow the clues. – A.W._

Leon decided to keep the message marked as unread and turned the computer off. He furrowed his eyebrows and concentrated on the source of the message. His eyes snapped open upon realization that the source was non other than Albert Wesker, hence A. W. he slapped his head for being so thick at such obvious initials. He headed in the direction of the door to inform Chris but decided to leave that to Claire, after all it was her e mail, and he didn't want to seem like the snoop in the group. Instead he unpacked his things and decided to call it in for the night.

**THE DAY AFTER**

It was finally the day when the entire group would be together. Claire and Chris had woken up at seven in the morning and left for the airport to pick up Barry and Carlos coming in from New York, while he was told to wait for Jill, Rebecca, and Billy to show. He was standing in the Kitchen reading a note from Claire when the phone rang. "Hello?" There was some static on the other end and Leon had to push to the phone closer to his ear to listen intentely for a reply. "L-Leon? This is Claire, we've picked up, oh damn this stupid cell phone! Hang on. " Leon heard some shuffling and the Claire screaming at Chris to get a move on and get in the car."Ok, we've picked up Carlos and Barry, we're headed over there, has anyone arrived yet?" "No, not yet, but it's only 10:30 a.m., I thought you told them to be here at 11:30?" He heard Clair sigh in frustration, "Oh that's right…sorry, I completely forgot, anyway we should be there in about a half hour, in case anyone's early just follow my instructions in the fridge-HEY GET OUT OF THE WAY!!! Sorry Leon, this idiot CLEARLY didn't pass their driver's exam on the first try…anyway follow the instructions on the fridge ok?" "Alrighty then, see you soon." No sooner had he hung up the phone had the door bell rang and in came Jill, who helped with the 'How to make pancakes' recipe Claire had left on the fridge. Following Jill a half hour later the Redfields arrived with Barry and Carlos, and at 11:30 came Rebecca and Billy. All together again, they feasted on the pancakes and coffee, telling stories of their current jobs and how their trip went.

But now came the time for Leon's story, now came the time to discuss the real reason for their reunion, now came the time that the nightmares they had thought long gone would return to be put an end to once and for all.

They sat around the living room, grim faces, some coffee cups on the table others in their hands. Leon cleared his throat and looked to everyone's faces, from Chris, to Jill, to Barry, to Rebecca, to Billy, To Carlos, to Claire and back to Chris. Jill decided to end the silence and began with, "Well we all know why we're here. So, as if it wasn't already so, let's give our attention to Leon, its best if we don't interrupt and let him finish before we ask our questions." Everyone nodded in agreement and turned their full attention to Leon.

"As you all know the daughter of the President was kidnapped and taken to a remote location in Spain. What was not known was her captor, a former collegue of mine, a man named Jack Krauser. He worked for Wesker, but faned to be on the side of the leader of this chaos Osmund Saddler. He had this religious group called the Los Illuminados, he controlled the plagas, parasites that latched onto the human body and followed the orders of Saddler. Like zombies, but with a bit more intelligence, they were able to detect me, call for help, regroup, like people. Except, those people were already dead. Saddler had subordinates such as Bitores Mendez, the leader of the village, then Ramon Salzaar, the owner of the castle I took Ashley for refuge. There was also a man named Luis Sera, though he claimed to be a former police officer he was also a scientist doing research on the parasites, I had found some of his work, some of his research. He died helping me." Leon paused in commemoration of Luis, they all looked down knowing full well that comrades, people close to them, they had all lost someone on their missions as well.

"However, the scientists had found a way to inject the egg of a parasite into the human body and with growth of the parasite your mind would fall to the control of Saddler. So it happened, the only cure was extracting the parasite through a very painful process. I managed to destroy Saddler and his subordinates, including Krauser, but the sample…the last sample of the Plagas went with Ada Wong…also working for Wesker." They all gasped, they knew of the rumor but never suspected truth from it, Ada had always been independent…and now working on the wrong side. "The creatures I encountered were similar to those in Raccoon City, though more advanced, they had dogs that a parasite could shoot its tentacles from its body, some even replaced the heads of the infected humans. They had a monster called the Giant, I assume was once human that underwent a subjective amount of mutated growth, they had another called regenerator that you could only annhilate through a thermal scope on the rifle to spot the plagas on it, another similar was the iron maiden this one more dangerous as it would shoot tentacled from its body. Then there was a humanoid that its eyes had been sown shut and could only see very little, it found you through sound and had large metallic claws on its hands. The parasited that would come out of their bodies were their weaknesses, when they were exposed then you'd be able to kill them. However, with Wesker having the sample…there's no telling what he could create." Barry took a sip from his coffee while the rest lost in thought eyed theirs.

"So….that's basically it….there's not much more to tell about that mission." Claire looked up and cleared her throat. "About a few days ago, I received files about Leon's mission in Spain. Anything that could help get to the bottom of where Wesker is at the moment, as well as yesturday I opened my e mails and had another message, from Wesker, with more information about the parasites as well as a trail that leads to a solitary research facility…in Brazil. I've checked the FBI satellites and there is some acitvity near the center of Brazil, perfectly isolated, it seems to be as large as the Ashford Antarctic Base and the Arklay Mountains research facility." She looked around and found her brother's eyes, "He's invited us to join him….it's a death trap…" She sighed and put her head to her hands. Leon rubbed her shoulder in comfort as did Carlos. Chris sighed and set is coffee down, "Well, we know what we have to do."

At this Claire looked up, "We know he's invited us, to test us, to kill us once and for all. But it doesn't matter if we can destroy that base…look, I know that we are all tired of fighting Umbrella, but one of its subordinates is still left along with another company who's clearly after all the virus's it can get its greedy hands on. Think about it, everytime a base has gone down its because of us. Marcus' facility, it was all Rebecca and Billy, the Arklay mountain facility, Jill, Barry and I, the Raccoon City facilities, Leon, Claire, Jill, Carlos, and Sherry. The Rockfort facility and the Antarctic, Claire….St-Steve and I, as well as Wesker. The Spain facilites, Leon and Ada…the point is, we've never all been together. Yet we have managed to destroy their facilities, imagine all together, with the exception of our enemies of course. "

They studied their cups yet nodded in agreement with Chris knowing he had a point. Barry stood first, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's suit up, let's pack and head to Brazil!" "Yes!, let's put and end to Wesker!" Rebecca and Billy both followed Barry, then came Carlos, "Let's do it!" , Jill also stood and nodded in affirmation, followed by Leon, though Claire showed no signs of standing. "I-I just don't want to later find out that one of you was taken down….not any of you." Tears streamed down her eyes as she stood, "I know we are each individually strong, I know we can handle whatever comes our way….yet we have all lost someone in our missions," She turned to Leon, "I don't want any of you to become another Steve…..for me…." She looked at everyone, "So please….let's stay in groups or in pairs…try not to get knocked out, don't lose each other for if we do who knows what Wesker will do to the other…" They all nodded in agreement and put their hands together one by one, sniffing but with a steady voice, she said, "Okay…let's go!"

**Starlighter: OK!!! so you get a little cliffy, mind you I am supposed to be finishing my other fic before conitnuing this one but I just got so excited! And so inspired by reading what others have written so I thought I'd update! ok hope you had fun and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
